Broken Tears
by Twilarose
Summary: It's been one season since Gulo the Savage attacked Redwall. Mossflower is peaceful again. But when a vermin hoard arrives to seek revenge on Redwall's Champion, will Redwall prevail? A Rakkety Tam FanFic. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

Bone the weasel was a vicious creature. He was larger than most weasels, and an expert in the art of murder. His hoard consisted of rats, stoats, weasels, ferrets, and a few foxes. Bone was not a creature to be messed with. Bone sat at his fire, staring into the flames, recalling that of his younger days. He had once ruled a diiferent hoard, and they were the terror of the Northlands. But that had all been taken away from him when two squirrels, using hit and run attacks, had destroyed his hoard. Bone had managed to escape with his life and a few others. He spat into the fire as recalled the two squirrel's names: Wild Doogy Plumm and Rakkety Tam MacBurl!

Scarul the rat approached his chief, nervously waiting for Bone to notice him. Bone looked up. "Well, what do have to report?"

Scarul saluted. "We've reached the tree groves where the two squirrels were seen heading last. Orders, sir?"

Bone smiled. "Send Wark to me. I've got a plan."

* * *

Though Pinetooth was supposed to be on watch, his mind was elsewhere. Where had Tam and Doogy got to? Had they been slain by the vermin? Or had they found a new place to live? He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to notice the fox sneak up behind him.

Wark swiftly stunned the old squirrel. As he dragged him back to camp, he recalled Bone's orders. "Go into the groves and capture one of their own. Mind you don't slay him now." Wark smiled grimly. He knew Bone well enough to know that Pinetooth would be useful, one way or another."

Pinetooth awoke to a world of pain. Groaning, he sat up, only to notice a weasel starring at him. The weasel spoke, "Now listen to me squirrel. Do you know of two squirrels called Rakkety Tam MacBurl and Wild Doogy Plumm?" Pinetooth nodded, struck dumb with terror. The weasel smiled. "Good. Now think carefully. If I think you're lying, I'll burn your home! Where are they?"

Pinetooth searched his mind rapidly. He didn't want to give up his friends, but the weasel would burn his home if he didn't answer. Pinetooth recalled what a robin had told him a while back about the location of Gulo and his hoard. It had told him that were last seen at Redwall Abbey. He assumed that Tam and Doogy, who had been ordered to track the vermin, must be there as well. He answered, "Lord, they are not here, but I heard that they've been seen at Redwall Abbey."

Bone smiled. "Good. I have a score to settle with those two. Where'd you say they were again?"

Pinetooth answered. "Redwall!"

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rakkety Tam MacBurl stood on the western battlements, watching the the sunrise. Life had been been good since he had slain Gulo. Peace had reigned in Mossflower. The Long Patrol hares had long since returned to Salamandastron. Tergan was now flying and the Lightpaws had returned with Rockbottom to their home. Life was good, so good.

"You're going to miss breakfast if you stay up here too long." Tam smiled as he heard the familiar voice come up behind him. It was Armel. He had married the good sister not long after he had killed Gulo.

He winked rougishly at his wife. "Ah wish ye had told me sooner, pretty one. Doogy probably went an' scoffed it all."

Armel laughed as she took his paw. "Don't worry. Last I checked, Friar Glisum had chased him away from the table. He's probably around somewhere, sulking."

Tam streched, following Armel down the the steps. "That sounds like Doogy. By the way, how's Melanda doin' ? Last week, Armel had given birth to a small squirrelbabe, who she and Tam had named Melanda. Their small daughter, whose Nameday would be this evening, was adored by all Redwallers, especially by her parents.

Armel smiled. "She's sleeping for now. Brooky's watching her for me."

Tam flinched, remembering Brooky's loud laugh. "She'll be awake 'afore long with yore friend watching her."

"That's why you need to hurry up so I can get back to her!"

Laughing, Tam followed her back to the abbey. "How's Melanda's Nameday feast coming along?"

"Oh, it's going fine. It'll be ready just in time, too. Here, I'll go get us some breakfast. Why don't you go up and see Melanda? I'll be up there in a few minutes."

Tam bowed gallantly. "Yore wish is my command, milady!"

* * *

After he had sent Brooky down stars, Tam stood over his daughters cradle. She was so tiny! Tam stroked his daughters head. He wanted only the best for her. There was a knock on the door. Tam straightened up. "Ye can come in!"

Doogy Plumm walked in. "Ach, ah thought ah'd find ye in 'ere mate. She'll end up just like 'er mama, though ah 'ope she won't be as braw a pawslapper!

Tam chuckled. "Aye, but I'll never know.

Doogy scowled, remembering how Armel had only slapped him and never Tam. "Ah well, ah 'ope the feast tonight will be as good as how 'ard yon wife slaps me paw!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bone was leading his hoard triple march through Mossflower. He was determined to reach Redwall before tomorrow evening. Bone was ready this time. He would not be defeated.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

For now, Bone and his hoard were resting. Apparently, they were closer to the Abbey than he realised. Bone sent Scarul and a vixen called Vulpa ahead to spy. Meanwhile, they just lay around, waiting for the scouts to report back. Foraging parties were sent out and fires were lighted. Around one fire sat two creatures, and stoat named Diry and a rat called Kluker. Kluker stretched out, enjoying the warmth of the fire, as he conversed with Diry. "Ahhh. So tell me, mate, wot does Bone want with Redwall?"

Diry scowled. He was one of Bone's original hoardbeasts. "It's not Redwall he wants, stupid. It's two creatures in there he wants."

Kluker laughed. "Hahahaha! Long way to go fer two beasts!"

Shaking his head, Diry answered. "If you've been listening, you would know that these squirrels destroyed me old hoard, his too. Hey, Vulpa's back. Wonder wot she's got to report.

Vulpa approached her chief. Saluting, she made her report. "The walls are to high to scale, lord. There's no sentries on the walltop. It sounds like some sort of celebration going on inside. I've left Scarul there. Orders, sir?"

Bone looked up from the wood pigeon he was eating. "Go back to Scarul. Lie low until we get there." Vulpa nodded, and ran off. Bone looked at Pinetooth, who was bound and gagged to a tree nearby, and smiled evilly at him. "You better hope for your sake that Tam and Doogy are in there, squirrel."

* * *

Vulpa was right. There was indeed a celebration going on at Redwall, Melanda's Nameday feast had started. Friar Glisum had excelled himself. There was grilled grayling, all sorts of delicious pies, and so much more. Abbot Humble sat next to Skipper, who was busy guzzeling down hotroot soup. "I'm sure the hares would enjoy this feast." Humble remarked to the otter.

Skipper nodded. "So they would, Father. Say, when you goin' to name liddle Melanda as an Abbeybeast?"

Rising to his feet, Humble answered his friend. "Right now, actually. Attention everybeast. As you all know, this feast is held in honor of Tam and Armel's daughter Melanda's birth. I would like you join me in welcoming her as an offical member of our abbey." Great cheers sounded for the tiny squirrelbabe, who was seated on her mother's lap, gazing around with her big, brown eyes.

The celebration went long into the night. Little did the creatures know that two vermin had been listening to Humble's speech. Vulpa had went straight to Bone to tell him what they had heard. As he listened, an evil plan began to form in Bone's head. "Right get the rest ready to go. I know now what my revenge will be." A heavy mist of doom lay about Mossflower as Bone and his hoard marched. Woe to any creature who stood in their way.

* * *

The next morning, Armel decided to go out into Mossflower to gather some more herbs. Though Tam was uncertain, she had decided to take Melanda out with her. After convincing him that they would be alright by themselves, Armel and Melanda went out into Mossflower, unaware of the vermin eyes watching them.

Around midmorning, Tam began to get worried he was about to suggest to Doogy that they should go out to look for them, Skipper ran in shouting, "Vermin at the front gate!"

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Bone waited for the otter to fetch help, he admired the Abbey. What a sight it was! The high walls, the firm gate, there was even a belltower. Once I'm done with the two squirrels, he thought, I must remember this place. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice from the walltop. "What do ye want, vermin?"

Bone smiled inwardly. Looking up, he saw that the otter had returned with two squirrels, the same ones he was seeking! Raising his voice, he shouted, "I do not speak with creatures such as you. Ask your friend here," kicking the unconscious form of Pinetooth forward, he continued, "I'm sure you know him well." With that, Bone and his hoard vanished into Mossflower.

* * *

Doogy peered over the battlements. "If ah'm not mistaken, that's Pinetooth down there, mates."

Skipper looked puzzled. "Who's Pinetooth?"

"An old friend." Tam answered. Turning to Doogy, he asked, "Doogy, mate, did that voice sound fimilar to ye?"

Doogy shrugged. Before he ccould answer, Skipper interrupted. "I'm goin' to get Formole. He'll get yore friend inside."

Not long after, Pinetooth was inside and awake. He was overjoyed to see his friends alive. He told them everything that had happened. When he was finished, Skipper, Tam, and Doogy exchanged glances. Tam pounded his fist on the gatehouse table. "I knew that voice sounded familiar! Doogy, ye remember Bone don't ye?"

Doogy snorted. "Of course ah remember that ould fool! So he thinks he can can get rid o' us. Oho, this'll be a sight tae see!"

Tam shook his head. "One more question, mate. Did ye see a female squirrel with a young one?"

Pinetooth looked startled by the question. "No Tam. I didn't see any creatures like that. Sorry."

Tam sighed. "It's not yore fault. Skip, why don't ye show Pinetooth to the kitchens so he can get something to eat."

Once the two of them had gone, Doogy tried to reasure his friend. "Dinnae worry yerself, mate. Ah'm sure Armel an' Melanda are alright."

"Then why are they takin' so long?"

* * *

Tam was right to be worried. Though they didn't know it, Armel and Melanda were being tracked by half a score of vermin. At the moment, the two were taking a short lunch break. All of a sudden, they were surrounded by vermin. The leader, a tough looking ferret called Krup, stepped forward. Pointing his spear at the two, he asked in a gruff voice, "Wot's your names now? Speak!"

Her voice tight with fear, Armel answered, "M-My name is Sister Armel MacBurl and this is my daughter Melanda."

Krup smiled. It was an evil sight. "So, you're the two creatures Bone wants to see. Why don't you come with us. Don't worry, we'll take care of you."

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bone was in a foul mood. Even though he had sent search parties to look for hostages at dawn that morning, there was still no word from them. His plan for revenge could not take place until he had some type of leverage. Now it was noon and he was stuck in his tent waiting for news. There was some noise at the front of the tent and Diry came in. Saluting, he made his report. "Boss, Krupp and his gang have been seen. They're headin' this way."

"Well it's about time!" snarled Bone. "Do they have any hostages with 'em?"

"Uh, I didn't see any, boss. Wot you want me to do?"

"Just send Krupp to me, and make it quick!"

Saluting, Diry stumbled out of his chief's tent and went to do his biding.

Not long after, Krupp came swaggering in, looking mighty pleased with himself. His mood of confidence vanished as Bone yelled at him. "Well it's about time ye lazy slop bag! Wot took ye so long, eh?"

Trembling, the ferret stammered out a reply. "It-It wasn't our fault chief. We couldn't find any creatures til midday."

"So ye found somebeast than?"

"Oh, we sure did, an' I'm sure you'll be pleased with who we got."

"Well spit it out. Who'd ye find?"

Winking knowingly, Krupp answered, "Two Abbey beasts called Armel an' Melanda _Macburl._"

Leaping from his seat, Bone shook the startled ferret's paw, praising him. "Why, Krupp, yore a genius! Fancy findin' two creatures from the Abbey, not to mention ones who share Rakkety Tam MacBurl's blood. Go an' get some rest, mate, ye deserve it. Oh, before ye do, have two of yore creatures send the squirrels to me. Well don't just stand there, get goin'!" Chuckling, Bone leaned back in his chair, watching Krupp race off before he could change his mind. Finally, things were going his way.

* * *

Two hulking weasels escorted the two squirrels to Bone's tent. Having gotten over her intial fright, Armel was searching her mind for a way out of this. It was clear to her that the vermin would use her to get into Redwall. If she said too much, it could pt her and Melanda in even more danger. But before she could come up with a solution, the weasels had led her into Bone's tent and she was standing before him. The sight of the evil looking weasel gave Armel chills, though she was careful not to show it. Bone motioned for the gaurds to go, than turned all his attention on Armel and her daughter. Smiling, he began to question his prisoners. "So, tell me, wots a pretty squirrel like yoreself doin' out here?"

"None of your buisness." reply Armel sharply.

Frowning, Bone rose to his feet. "Bold words for a mother with a babe." fingering the dagger thrust into his belt, he continued, "Now, I could ask ye yore name an' where ye come from, but I won't waste my breath. I know exactly who ye are, where ye come from, an' even yore position at Redwall. Wife of the Abbey's warrior if I'm not mistaken."Bone paused for a moment, looking at Armel's face. He continued, "Now, listen very carefully. If ye don't obey every word I say, I can kill yore daughter. One hostage will be just as good as two." Ignoring the look of fear on Armel's face, he called for the two guards. "Furny, Wert! Come an' take these two beasts to a tent. Don't let 'em out of yore sight." He turned as the two weasels dragged Armel and Melanda away, both of who were struck dumb with fear.

* * *

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Even though Tam had begged to keep watch on the walltops, the Father Abbot would not hear of it. Humble felt that only Tergan was needed to watch for Armel and Melanda's return. Tam respected the Abbot too much to argue, though he was not happy with the decision.

Tergan took his duties very seriously. He felt it was the only thing he could do for his dead friend, the Brigadier. He was also loyal to both Tam and Sister Armel for helping him to fly again, which is why he was keeping watch. Around noon, the day after Armel and her daughter had gone missing, the hawk had noticed some movement around the trees. Looking more closely, he could see that it was the vermin. Tergan flew down and went to go and make his report.

Tam, Doogy, Pinetooth, and Skipper had decided to have lunch in the orchird, away from all the noise. Suddenly, Tergan swooped in. Tam leaped to his paws. "Well, did ye see anythin'?"

After gulping down a scone, Tergan made his report. "Aaaarrrrik! Burl, there be vermin by woods! Many vermin, eekrah!"

Drawing out Martin's sword, Tam smiled grimly. "So, they want a fight then. Well, come on mates! Lets show 'em wot we're made of!"

When the warriors reached the battlements, they were surprised to see only Bone standing out in the open. Tergan told them that he couldn't see any other creatures around. Confused, Skipper shouted down to the weasel warlord, "Wot do ye want, vermin? Speak yore piece, and be gone!"

Bone spoke with an air of confidence, "I'll tell ye wot I want, riverdog, I want ye to surrender yore Abbey!"

"Ach, an' wot makes ye think we'll give it to ye?" Doogy called down.

Suddenly, something flew through through the air, narrowly missing Tergan. As Tam bent down to pick it up, Bone shouted, "I'll let that do the talking!"

Tam stood there, frozen, staring at the scraps of cloth in his paw. Skipper saw them, and let out a groan of dispair. The scrapes were from the habit of Armel and the dress of Melanda. The noise seem to awaken Tam, and within moments, Doogy and Pinetooth were restraining their friend as he tried to scale down the wall, all the while roaring at the top of his voice,"Ye filthy, rotten, murderin' scum! Touch one hair one their heads, an' I'll kill ye, ye hear?"

Bone took a few steps back. Never before had he seen such rage in a creature. Recovering himself, he called up to the walltops, "I'll give ye a day to make yore decision. Oh, and don't try to attempt a rescue, it won't work." With that, he vanished into the foliage.

* * *

Tears of frustration coursed their way down Tam's cheeks. He allowed himself to be led to the Gatehouse, where he could calm down. Skipper went to tell the Abbot what happened, leaving Pinetooth and Doogy alone. Pinetooth shook his head, saying, "I've never seen Tam act like that. What do you suppose that was about?"

Doogy answered his companion, "Ye'd be upset too, mate. That's 'is wife an' daughter out there, ye ken?"

Pinetooth looked shocked. "Tam has a family?"

Doogy nodded, "Aye, an' they're very important tae Tam."

Pinetooth slumped against the wall, his face the picture of misery. "This is all my fault."

"No it ain't, mate. Ye didn't know this would 'appen."

Pinetooth his head. "But I brought them here. I vow I will do anything to help the two maids escape."

"Ye may get yer chance, aye, an' sooner than ye think!"

* * *

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A very agitated Sister Screeve walked in the halls of Redwall. The Recorder held in her paw a piece of paper. Abbot Humble, who was walking toward her, saw the Sister and asked, "What appears to be the problem Sister?"

Screeve shook the paper and cried, "This! This is the problem Father!" After taking a few breaths, she continued in a much calmer voice, "I went to the Gatehouse this morning to take some breakfast to Tam and the others and I found this."

Humble took the paper and squinted at the writing on it.

_Dear Father Abbot,_

_I went to go rescue Armel and Melanda. Don't worry, Doogy's coming with me, as well as Pinetooth, Tergan, Skipper, and some of his crew. We plan to meet up with the Guosim and for their help. Hopefully you'll see us by the end of summer. Take care._

_Tam_

Humble sighed and folded up the note. "Oh well. We should have known this would happen. May Martin help them."

Screeve looked shocked. "You mean you're not going to send after them?"

The Abbot shook his head. "There's not much of a point. They'll have a good head start on us and there's vermin out there as well. Besides, they need to rescue Armel and Melanda before something happens to them."

"I suppose you're right Father. I sure hope nothing happens to them."

* * *

Des, a bright young female and part of Skipper's otter crew, leaned over the tracks of Bone hoard. After studying them for awhile, she straightened up and said, "It looks like these tracks were made about last night. They're heading east as well."

Arulow, her brother, nodded. "Makes sense. They probably want to get us as far away from Redwall as possible before they attack us."

Tam spoke up. "They won't get a chance to attack. We'll get 'em first."

Des shrugged. "If you say so Tam. But it's going to take awhile before we get them. It looks like they were traveling fast."

Skipper slapped her back. "Good work me pretty. Come on mates. Let's go catch us some vermin."

* * *

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night, Bone and his hoard were camped by the River Moss. On the far side of the camp, Furny and Wert stood guarding Armel's and Melanda's tent. At the moment, the tiny squirrel was wailing, no matter how hard Armel tried to calm her. Finally, Furny poked his head through the flap and shouted, "Will you shut that thing up!"

Armel glared at him, making no attempt to disguise the contempt in her eyes, and snapped, "It would be easier to do if she wasn't being held prisoner!" After Furny had gone back outside, Armel rocked her daughter and began to sing:

_Hush my darling_

_Don't you cry_

_Go to sleep_

_My love_

_The day is done_

_The sun has set_

_The moon is full_

_So sleep_

_Hush my darling_

_Don't you cry_

_Go to sleep_

_My love_

_Listen now_

_Hear my song_

_Dream many dreams_

_And sleep_

_Hush my darling_

_Don't you cry_

_Go to sleep_

_My love_

As Armel reached the end of her song, Melanda's tears stopped and her eyes closed. Within moments she was asleep. Armel gently laid her on the ground and wiped her tears from her cheeks. Just before Melanda was born, Tam taught her that song. Apparently his own mother had sung it to him when he was a baby. Armel sighed. Once they crossed the river, there was little chance her husband would find them. Suddenly her eyes lit up. Working quickly and quietly, Armel tore off a piece of her of her dress. Using some berry juice from her dinner, Armel wrote: _Went across the river. Heading northeast. Armel. _With that, Armel hid the note and laid down. She could sleep much easier, now that she knew Tam would be able to find her.

* * *

** I own the song used here. R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bone, on the other hand, had different plans. That same evening he revealed them to his commanding officers. Diry though, was making it difficult.

"Right, so lemme try again," said Diry while Bone glared daggers at him, "We're gonna 'ead northwest, while me and da others go northeast. Why we goin' dat way?"

"Now let me say it again, before I scrape whatever brains you have out of your ugly head." growled Bone, causing Diry to take a few steps backward, "I have no doubt that a whole army of Redwall warriors are own their way toward us as we speak..."

"Now why are they doin' dat?"

Bone glared at Diry, who immediately fell silent, and continued, " For those _nitwits _who have no idea why there are warriors following us, it might be because we kidnapped two of their own and they want to rip us to bits."

"Now why would they do that? Bit violent if you ask me."

Bone threw a dagger at Diry, who just managed dodge it. Bone shoved past him and Krupp, shouting as he went, "Vulpa! You explain it to that miserable excuse for a soldier before I slice him in two!"

Vulpa dragged Diry over to a stump and looked him dead in the eye. "I'm gonna say this once, and if you interrupt me or ask any questions, yore gonna have deal with Furny and Wert. Now I don't think that would be very fun, do you? Sneaking a glance at the huge weasels guarding Armel and Melanda's tent, Diry eyes practically popped out of his head. Vulpa smiled, and continued, "I'm glad we understand each other. When Bone first started tracking those two rats with furry tails..."

"Hey!"

"Shut it Kluker. Anyway, once Bone saw Redwall he's got a whole new idea in his mind."

"'Ow come you know all this?" When Vulpa turned to glare at at him, Kluker spoke in his defense, "You didn't say a thing 'bout me butting in!"

"And now I am so be quiet or I'll gut you!" Turning away from Kluker's shocked face, Vulpa continued, "The reason why I know all this is because I'm one of few Bone can trust. What Bone's been doing is having Furny and Wert talk 'bout how we're goin' northeast. The older squirrel is probably goin' to leave some sort of note sayin' where we're goin'. While they're goin' that way, the ones who'll be layin' the false trail will be waiting to ambush them. Redwall probably sent their best fighters after us, and once their gone, Redwall will be our's for the taking!"

"What about the two squirrels?"

Vulpa smiled, a really terrifying thing if you were the wrong creature. "It's not too hard to kill a pair of defenseless woodlanders."

* * *

**I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update! I have school and stuff so I don't have a lot of time. Show your forgiveness by reviewing. **


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Part of me doesn't believe I'm writing this, but I know I have to. I'm ending this story. It's not going anywhere and I'm confused by my own plot. This started out as what I thought was a good idea and now it's just a mess. I want to be able to focus on my other stories and not have to worry about this one.**

**Trust me, I feel really bad about doing this. I know that there are readers out there who love this story and think it's really good, but I don't like it. I need to do what's best for me, and that's ending this story.**

**Maybe one day I'll come back to this and rewrite the whole thing. I still like this idea, just not the way it is now. This is one of the first stories I've ever posted, and I've grown a lot since then. I would love a chance to make this story better, for me and for you. If I ever redo this story, I'll let you know by posting something on here. Thanks again for everything.**


End file.
